our_spare_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Vienna Araki
Vienna Araki is a 14-year-old persona. She works under Ryu as a spare field agent. Her best friend is Hugh Hudgens. History Life as Violet Lakefield Violet Josie Lakefield was born on April 18, 2029, in Raytown, Missouri. She was the only child in her family and was quite lonely. When she was 13 years old, her family was going through difficult times, so she created and pretended to be Vienna Araki, a colourblind secret agent. As Vienna, she ran around completing different tasks that were asked of her from different people. On August 14, 2043, a year later, she grew out of the persona and never looked back. Early Life at Ryu Vienna became separated from Violet and became her own person on August 14, 2043. An agent from Ryu found her wandering around in Northern Missouri and took her back to Ryu HQ. There, she was paired up with her 6-year-old partner, Hugh Hudgens, and together they worked as field agents for Ryu. Vienna was revealed to be colourblind after she was unable to disarm a bomb and landed herself in the hospital. Soon after, she was placed as a spare field agent and was sent to work in the technology department. Even after that, she still claims to be a full-time field agent, even though she no longer is. Time Stands Still Vienna is first introduced during the reconstruction of Owl City after it was blown up. Soon after that, her file becomes corrupted and she takes part in causing Violet's death as revenge for leaving her by herself. Her file is soon fixed as Hugh's file becomes unstable and he disappears in an attempt to save her. After Vergial fixes Hugh's file, Vienna goes out on a solo mission only ending up to fail it. This causes Owl City director, Adam Young, to realize that she is colourblind and orders special glasses for her from Kris Grace. Much to Ryu director, Denise Bell's, dismay, she is reinstated as a field agent, but she is still limited on the number of missions she can run. She helps Adam and Silver Young find the other agents in the forest after the destruction of their town. Fixing His Future Denise sends Vienna, Hugh, Brielle, Vergial, and Izzy out on a mission to watch over a red truck. After an argument between all of them, they discover that the truck had gone missing and Vienna becomes upset and sets out to find it. She is soon kidnapped and the others go out to find her. She turns up at the old Ryu base with Denise and Izzy perfectly fine. Denise explains that the mission was a team exercise. Soon after, Owl City and Ryu are captured by Jonathan and Mikayla Zerner. She is sent on a mission to defuse bombs as the others are sent on tasks that conflict with their weaknesses. They are all saved when Penny Young goes in to help bring Adam back and they defeat Jonathan. Hunger Games Plot It's Christmas time and all of the characters are sent into a Hunger Games themed video game. Vienna pairs up with Hugh and Brielle and they go off on their own. While searching for food, Vienna comes across some berries that are very distinct because of their colour. Unaware of them being poisonous, she eats them causing her to be one of the first to die. She is soon sent back to the real world after a portal is opened. Boxed Thoughts Adam is resigning as director of Owl City and is leaving Jax Ryder in charge. After a short argument between Vienna and Jax, Vienna runs away due to her feeling of no use to anyone. Vergial, Hugh, and Jack find her a week later wandering the forest and bring her back so that she could be reinstated as an agent. In an alternative timeline, her and all of the other agents are tricked by Moneda to go to an event that resulted in their imprisonment.